sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Billious "Barnacle" Qarrack
Billious Qarrack, or Barnacle Bill to those in the know, is a Mon Calamari, native to the planet Dac. He serves as first mate to Captain Jaqen H'gar, or Salty Jack, who is a Quarren. Biography History and Early Life (24 BBY - 2 BBY) When you're born at sea, the water is in your blood, and you'll never be quite at home when you're away from it. So it was for Billious Qarrack, only son to the great and terrible pirate Targhil Qarrack. Called "Demonsquid" by both enemies and friends alike, Targhil knew the murky depths of the oceans of Dac like the back of his webbed hand, and from the moment his son was born, Targhil made it his life's mission to teach him everything he knew about the planet and its watery mysteries. Targhil captained the Blossoming Gulper, and immediately began grooming Bill for command, and Bill, who completely idolozed his father, did everything he wanted him to do, spending hours in his cabin pouring over star charts, ship manuals, and anything else that his father gave him to read. He wasn't a genius by any means, but he was an extremely hard worker, not giving up until he got whatever he was trying to do exactly right. Bill spent most of his young life this way, learning all he could from his father, knowing all the while that one day he would inherit the ship and everything on it. From Targhil he learned the value of gaining the trust of his crew, so he spent as much time as he could with them, from his father's first mate to the lowliest cabin boy. He became fast friends with many of the crewmembers, listening to their stories and learning their superstitions, but all the while knowing that some day he was going to be leading them all one day. To Bill, this was a burden that weighed heavily on him, but to some of the crew it was a mantle that they wanted to wear for themselves. Captaining the Blossoming Gulper (2 BBY - 5 ABY) One day, while diving for Ultima pearls off the coast of Kee-Piru, Targhil was unexpectedly attacked by a krakana. His crew managed to haul him back onto the ship, but too late to save his life. Knowing he was not long for the world, he called Bil to his side and charged him with the command of the Blossoming Gulper, cautioning him never to lose it while he was alive. Bill promised, and, satisfied, Terghil passed away and was buried at sea, left to float to the bottom of his ocean grave. Bill assumed command of the ship, and because of his extensive experience and the knowledge he had gained from watching his father, he commanded it well. His ship, already known far and wide, gained further prominence in the circles that follow such things, and his name became almost as recognizable as his father's was. However, there were some that were jealous of his sucess, and among them was his father's old first mate, a Mon Calamari named Glidak. He felt that Bill should not have been given command, and that Targhil had ignored all his years of faithful service when he left his legacy to his son isntead of the one that had stood at his side through thick and thin. His envy grew until he could no longer hide it, and so he betrayed Bill, advising him to take some new crew members on board who were really crewmembers of a rival ship, laying the groundwork for a mutiny. Mutiny (5 ABY) The Blossoming Gulper was overtaken by the ship of the newly hired crew, and Bill, knowing nothing of the betrayal by the one he had trusted above all others since his father had died, ordered his men to engage it in a firefight. However, there were just enough false crew members to overpower those loyal to Bill, and they managed to subdue all of them after a long, drawn-out battle. The crew was given a choice: to be thrown into the sea with their hands tied, sure to be devoured by one of the many carniverous species that called Dac their home, or to stay aboard the ship under the captaincy of the villanous Glidak. Most of the crew chose the latter, but Bill was not given such a generous choice. As he stood over the ocean, about to drop to what Glidak hoped would be his death, he vowed that he would regain his father's ship if it took him all his days. Glidak simply laughed, and pushed him off the side, where he was swallowed by the dark, towering waves. Bill nearly did meet his maker that day, but as luck would have it, he managed to prop himself up on a large floating patch of seaweed, allowing him to stay afloat. However, he did not hold out much hope of a rescue, knowign that he would be unable to swim to any sort of land. He lay there, half-dead with exhaustion and hunger, making peace with the spirits of the water before he was among them himself. But this was not to be the way that Bill passed from the mortal world, for just when he thought he could go on no longer, he spotted a ship in the distance. With one last burst of strength, he began swimming toward it, kicking wildly with his feet, until he finally managed to bump against the hull. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the face of a ragged Quarren looming over him, and though he was moving his lips, Bill could not make out what he was saying for the rush of water in his ears, sucking him into unconsciousness. First Mate (5 ABY - 12 ABY) His savior was a Quarren by the name of Jaqen H'gar, who captained the Squid's Ink. When Bill told Jack his story, Jack offered him a place on his crew, and Bill readily consented. They soon became fast friends, and Bill's loyalty earned him a place of respect among Jack's crew and with Jack himself, his experience captaining his own ship helping him rise quickly through the ranks to become Jack's first mate. However, he though he was completely devoted to the one who had saved his life, he could never forget his desire for revenge on his mutinous crew, and especially Glidak, who was responsible for it all. He confided this in Jack, who decided to take action. They came upon the Blossoming Gulper in the dead of night, taking Glidak and his murderous crew by surprise. They were no match for the Squid's Ink, and were overpowered after a great battle. Jack and two of his crew brought Glidak struggling to kneel before Bill, who reminded him of his promise, before he instructed Jack to sink his father's ship, with all the mutineers aboard it. Bill's promise was fulfilled, and at least he was able to feel as though his father's spirit was at peace. Sailing the Starry Skies (12 ABY) Bill was perfectly content to spend the rest of his days on Dac, but Jack was restless, knowing that there was so much more to the galaxy than he knew, and so when he decided to sell his ship and explore the stars instead of the seas, Bill consented, willingly following wherever the winds blew them. They bought a Nestt-class Light Freighter, and Bill christened it the Freedom Fish, in honor of his father's spirit. One of their first stops was Toydaria, and it was there that they met the Toydarian Zergo, who Bill came to regard as his closest friend besides Jack. Back on the Blossoming Gulper, one of the shipmen had had a parrot, who Bill had been very fond of. This parrot enjoyed shiny objects, but was killed when Bill and Jack had gotten revenge on the Gulper's old crew. Zergo, also fond of shiny things, struck a chord with Bill, and he became convinced that the down-on-his-luck Toydarian gambler was haunted by the spirit of Polly. Jack, finding this especially hilarious, christened the Toydarian "Polly." This annoyed Zergo, but whenever he complained about it, Bill simply laughed and told him not to be so sensitive. Some beings might have thought them a bit too antagonistic toward each other to really be deemed "friends," but despite Zergo's rather grumpy disposition, he did return Bill's friendship in his own way. Sailing with Jack, Bill thought his luck had turned, but in that he was mistaken. Bill had thought that, in space, the ship was immune to such creatures as those that haunted the waters of Dac, and so both he and Jack were unprepared for the horrible space beast that pulled them out of hyperspace while they were on a run to Nar Shaddaa delivering rum to a cantina that they frequented there. It began squeezing the ship with its great tentacles, and Bill and Jack barely managed to escape with their lives. Bill, certain that Zergo had perished between the great jaws of the monster, grieved for his lost friend, but knew that his palce was beside Jack, wherever he might go, and so began to help him search for a new ship and a way to make a new start in the galaxy. Roleplay Logs ''See Billious Qarrack's Logs for complete listing.'' Qarrack, Billious